Sea Shells
by Althaea11
Summary: Random fleeting moments between Jane and Maura, echoing with Rizzles feel. The Chapters are actually independent one shots like tiny little sea shells, echoing love, friendship and hugs. A/N: Thank you to every single soul that has come aboard on this journey back in time with me.
1. Treasure

She would take pictures of me; sometimes of both of us like on movie nights on the couch; sometimes of just me looking at her; sometimes of me doing something really mundane; and sometimes me being madly insane with anything I can get my hands on. No matter where we are, no matter what we are doing; every moment of us being together. It is cute when she does that really. It would be any regular moment until it is not. She would do something endearing and I would smile back; and she would suddenly smile back at me with those lingering smiles out of nowhere like she just found the safe haven she had been looking for after walking on and on. She would pick up her phone and click. Just like that. Sometimes I don't see what she is thinking in that moment, sometimes I just feel it but can't really explain. It is adorable. That smile of hers lingering in an extended moment like a dew drop landing on a petal on an early morning after the sun just lit up the sky orange and still not really visible, it remains out of the world when she sees me. And yet, she clicks _me_ every time she can.

"May I ask you something Maur?"

"Anything Jane." And there is that smile again.

"Why do you do that every time, all the time?"

"What did I do!" she pouts adorably, teasing me.

I can't resist. I smile. And her eyes just twinkle a little bit more. "Why do take so many pictures Maur? Of us, of me? You have me anyways, don't you?"

She lingers before she answers. The smile still stays. But she seems sad now. Fear? Dread? Trepidation? She seems to calm her thoughts before she falters. But she answers. "Because… I want to be able to see you like this when I would not be able to, if that ever happens."

"Hey, hey…" I slide by her side and hug her sideways and she leans in. "I am never going to leave you, not ever. You know that right? You are my best mate, ever. You are my family."

I can feel her muscles relaxing, she smiles a bit, but I can see she is trying to hide what is glistening in her hazel eyes right now. I hug her closer, hold her face in my palms and let it rest. She knows.

"I have lost more than I can count Jane. I don't want to lose anymore. But this is not something I can really do anything about. I just want to keep seeing you smile back at me until I breathe my last. "

Something clenches in my chest. Fear? I have had it before. It is more than restlessness, a cringing pain that grips me every time I feel I am going to lose her. She feels the sob that I try to resist and she pulls up, sees me in the eyes now glistening perhaps as well, and finds me out of words. She laughs.

"The great Jane Rizzoli! Out of words, really! Mission accomplished I say". She smiles at me that tickles out a happy feeling out from within me, and the pain that had gripped my chest with the realization just evaporates as if it wasn't there to begin with. Her smile does that to me. I smile, and she smiles back one of those 'I am never letting you go' smiles I just fall over for all the time and what do I do? I tickle her and she jumps; Laughs and as she is about to retaliate, I pull her close and kiss her on her forehead. She stands still like she is going to hold onto it for as long as she can and then she smiles, picks her phone again and flash, I get another moment treasured in for her.


	2. You See Me

**Author Notes**: I was reminiscing the good old times when I saw Rizzoli and Isles for the first time, the fascination of knowing these two amazing characters and how Maura struck a chord in my heart the instant she opened up. She does have a way you know. This one little piece is just after the second episode of first season ("Boston Strangler Redux"), just a sweet reminder of the beautiful relation Jane and Maura shared.

Jane heard hushed sobs from somewhere in the room when she entered the cold, quiet office downstairs. She wanted to see if Maura would like to have some coffee with her and other guys. She looked around but couldn't see anyone. She walked in and tried following the sounds, more muffled now that she tried to listen to them. In the far corner of the room, there sat Maura, crouched on a stray stool, her body shivering in sobs that came in broken intervals. Jane quickened as soon as she recognized what that meant and at the very last step, softly approached Maura without invading her space, the concern just on the brink of her words.

"Maura, what is wrong? What happened?"

Maura jolted from her reverie even though Jane wasn't louder than a warm summer breeze. She immediately tried to wipe her stray tears, that now soaked her blouse but failed because a new stream came replacing it. "Jane…"

"Maura, Maur stop crying, what is it tell me, you know you can tell me everything, right?" Jane drew closer and seamlessly dragged another stool and embraced Maura's still shaking arms. Maura immediately felt warmth over her, but she still couldn't shake the feelings that were dragging her into sadness.

It took some minutes for Maura to calm herself and Jane gave them to her, sitting without asking anything and just soothing her nerves by tender and affectionate rubs on her back. But when Maura did found the voice to put out her words, she could only say as much, "I was only trying to help Jane."

Jane, still unsure of where she was leading with this, soothed Maura out of her fears, "You always do that Maur and I love that about you."

"Thank you Jane, but it is not that." Maura replied still being her graceful self.

"Then what is it?" Jane's raspy whisper echoed in Maura's ear.

"I have always been afraid of people Jane, the living ones. And even though I can never be myself with people, all I can think of doing is to help them in whatever way I can. But every time I help anyone, it blows up in my face. I try to help a date before an ailment might grip him, and he leaves. Wouldn't one prefer to know what ails him or her? And then Detective Leahy, I was just trying to help him address his symptoms of renal failure, and what did he do? put a knife at my throat! I know his actions don't depict the actions of everyone Jane and most of the time I know why people do what do; I understand their psyche… but... but... I just don't know how to accept that and be me. I don't think I can be me Jane, all those years, that I fought to be myself all alone, I can't seem to be myself, not anywhere, not even here…" Maura lost her words now that all courage drained out of her with a fresh stream of tears shaking her nerves."

"Hey, hey, hey... Maur calm down, please don't cry, it isn't your fault and…" Jane paused to squeeze Maura closer and continued, "…and who says you can't be you, you can be you whenever you want and with whosoever you want. And anyone who does not see you for who you are is a dumb, stupid, crazy idiot."

When Maura didn't loosen up on those words, Jane whispered in a single breath. "You know you have me don't you?"

Maura looked into Jane's comforting eyes and suddenly felt her misgivings and uncertainties ebbing away out of her grasp. Jane held onto the gaze and slowly smiled into it. "You can always be the weird, know it all, 'Google mouth' with me, silly." Jane wiped the tears off her cheeks and continued soothing Maura. "And you know I am always going to love it and I always listen even if I don't understand it right away. You are an extraordinary person Maura, never doubt that. And if you ever do, think of me because I trust you more than I do myself sometimes. I am never going to doubt that amazing sweet soul you are."

And as those gentle words settled into the uneasy waves of Maura's consciousness, something changed and she felt this instant wave of gratitude and awe wash over her soul for that extraordinary person that was sitting right beside her, wiping her tears and smiling into her fuzzy unsorted face with the single hope of a tiny smile to emerge. She couldn't help but fight through all her unsorted reservations and give in to that one glimmer of compassion that was all hers. She smiled back. And in that moment, Maura realized that if Jane was the reward for her having to go through all those years of loneliness and being misunderstood, she would be okay with all of that in a heartbeat.


	3. I am Blessed

**Author Notes: ** There is something about diving back into a world that you have loved after a long time. It isn't the fact that you get to see the same thing you saw long time back, but instead it is in the fact that you get to see the same old things in a new light. The scene hasn't changed, but your heart has grown. This isn't much but this did make me realize that I do not wish to forget the little things. They make me happy. I hope they do the same for you. Angie Harmon and Sasha Alexander have done such an amazing job in bringing our beloved characters to life. Heartfelt thanks to them.

This fleeting set of moments is set right after the end of fourth episode of the first season ("She Works Hard for the Money").

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

It feels like I am getting to know her in all the new ways. She is a brilliant detective, so good at what she does. Dedicated, brave, sincere, willful and even stubborn, but in a good way most of the times and she has a heart full of empathy and adoration. Yes, she has a beautiful heart. She will give a stranger everything she has if that would make a difference. But this little talk we are having, this is new to me. She is all these things, but we are still friends who work together. I knew she cares for me but she is someone who would care for everyone. She is a giver. I can't in my right heart take advantage of that sweetness and gentleness that is Jane. That does make me uncertain though. I wasn't sure if I would ever be privy to the things that Jane would think twice telling anyone in her family. But it seems that the fact that I seem so far off on that list, I am the closest. Not the best sense really, but you understand. It is Jane. Nothing ever makes sense to me when it comes to her. She defies logic and she wins over hearts. She is extraordinary in every way I could ever envision.

"Awww… Jane…" I sway in order to hold back the tears of awe and admiration that are just on the brink of spilling. Even then I couldn't help smile into it. I know that only she could do all that what she said but it feels as if I am seeing all of her in a new light. It is like getting to see the sky when you really don't expect to see anything new but the usual amazing blue open firmament expanding into the horizon that you already know you admire but then in this one moment when you see it, it surprises you with a inexplicable blend of hues that it weaves on its blank canvas just with a little light; I am in undeniable awe.

"What?" she stares back at me. There is that innocence I can't help smile into.

"I think that's really…" It is hard for me to not tell her everything that is running through my mind. "That's really sweet!"

"O gross! Give me some wine Maura…" There. Classic Jane deflection. Is there anything I don't love about this person?

I laugh it off as I contain the admiration and just follow the ritual of eating with my best friend.

Several minutes after the dinner, we are sitting on the couch, Jane flipping through the channels of the TV to find something good while Joe Friday is licking my feet, after having thoroughly admired both of Jane's. Bass would feel so beloved if he had Joe with him all the time.

"You amaze me, you know that?" I eventually say it out loud.

"What? How? What did I do?" Jane questions back.

"Nothing." I smile and apparently I can't seem to wipe it off because Jane pokes.

"Hey! Tell me!"

"Ow!" I feign hurt and pout though I slowly give in to her smile and smile back. "It is just you. The person you are. The chances that you exist, that is, well that is rare. "

"O is that so!" Jane raises an eyebrow to emphasize. She is adorable no matter what.

I slide closer to her and rest my head on her shoulder and as I close my eyes to take in her warmth, I whisper." Yes. Thank you Jane."

"For what? You are being awfully ambiguous today!"

"For letting me see you. All of you… Because this, you, you deserve utmost admiration."

"Was there something in your wine? You are being weird. I am just me Maura, nothing special. I don't even know all the things that you do."

Something warms my heart there and then. And as it spreads all though my senses, I dismiss her with a wave of a hand, and hug her arm a little tighter. She gives me the solace of her silent affection and I revel in it. I can't find the courage to tell her that all those things don't really matter. She doesn't even realize that being her is the best thing that could ever be. She is Jane. That is it. And the most amazing thing is that of all the people in the whole big world, I am given the chance to appreciate her. I am blessed.


	4. What Would I Tell?

**Author Notes: **This bit is actually the result of that sweet scene in the midst of the sixth episode of season one ("I Kissed A Girl") when Jane goes on to say that Maura and her clothes, that is fashionable and then the look on Jane's face when Maura tells her that everything she appreciates is because she is in awe. Right there and then, that look makes me wonder, if this is what Jane would say if she were to talk to herself about Maura.

_._._._._._._._._._._._

Maura is a beautiful person. I am beginning to think she has the ability to do absolutely anything. I am not saying this because I think that she knows about everything in this whole wide world, actually she does know all about it, I wonder how her tiny brain manages to store and retrieve all that information so easily, mine is absolutely bonkers when I have to remember what I am running out of in the kitchen. Oh Well, I got distracted, but the thing is, it isn't in the fact that she is my personal Wikipedia, (Damn she would correct me right now saying that Wikipedia isn't that accurate how I presume it to be! Okay Maura-in-my-mind, I know now!) , it is in the fact that she appreciates whatever there is in this existence. Everything around us, the bright and not so bright, the big and the small, the things humans do, the way animals sleep, the process of how everything comes to be, she loves all of it openly. She has her own way of showing it, certainly, but the thing is, I see it even if nobody else can. It is in her eyes, every time she dives into that bigger on the inside brain of hers, she miraculously pulls out a pearl that is actually from her heart. Her love for knowledge is so undeniably endearing to me that I can never wipe a goofy smile off my face every time I see her speak about some totally weird fact she thinks needs to be said. She shines with an undeniable excitement when she speaks her mind. She can link facts and ideas like no mind could. And no matter how inappropriate it may feel or how bizarre it may be, it is always entrancing, the way she tells it, it is addictively entrancing. It is as if I would just want her to speak out her mind to me all the time and I would absolutely love it. Of course I don't show that to her, because, well, I don't know why. I guess teasing her is fun too. I love when she talks, but her adorable comebacks on my tease, well you have to see it to believe me when I say, you wouldn't wanna be anywhere else but be with her right there, poking the gears of her brain. (It is a Jane thing, hah!).

No matter what though, she is one of a kind, and she is really not that simple to figure out. Trust me, I have tried. She is bold, knows her way in the world but yet I see something so vulnerable in her at times, untainted emotions meaning to break her walls but always contained, when she thinks I am not seeing. I can see the trepidation in her eyes when she thinks I misunderstood her or the fear when she thinks I won't understand her. Her eyes are really very well versed with mine. She doesn't even know it. They tell me everything; and yet she thinks I am not seeing her when all that happens. Of course I am seeing you silly Maura, I always am. You are my best friend. The only other person I trust my life with. Why? I... because it's you. Just know that no matter where you are and where I am, you always have me. I will always hold onto your goofy adorable smile when you are telling me things you love, you are the most beautiful then, (not that you are less beautiful anytime else, you are always beautiful, innocently, adorably beautiful) and your eyes are like stars, burning bright with pure excitement and yet so gentle and tender when they are holding onto me. It is the sweetest thing in the whole big world. And if someone asks me, that is exactly what I am going to tell about you. You are the light to my heart in so many amazing ways. You are my best friend.


	5. Give Me Time

**Author Notes: **Thank you so much for loving what I have been trying to build. A dive back into the minds of our two beloved characters with you all nice people is such bliss. Thank you for the adoration. _*smiles*_

This piece is rather an insight I wish to add to some of the scenes in the first season, notably the ones in the seventh episode of the first season ("Born to Run") where Jane's temperament towards Maura becomes unintentionally and erratically harsh. I suppose those scenes were just because the writers were still working on the sketch of Jane's character. In my heart, let it be this.

(Special mention to **killie 64 **for feeling the same and being so generous with all of this and me. I hope this does justice.)

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Maura. She is so different. Goofy and weird and super brainy, but no, I am not talking about this. I mean she is _different_. She makes me want to be good to her. She makes me want to be gentle and tender and warm. She makes me want to open up my heart to the light around and let it all in. She is so _different_.

All my life, the road to friendship and trust has always been a rough and jagged one. I grew up in a world where a woman has to fight twice as hard every second to get the respect she deserves. This constant fighting, being continuously underestimated and questioned; this does things to a person. The sheer innocence and gentleness, the good bits, they get lost in deep recesses where no one can see them. Only thing that remains are the scars of mistrust that blatantly remind you of only the worst parts, of how bad the world can be. And you tend to spiral in that frustration. Maura would know. I just know that she would. She sees how I am, puts up with my rough edges and still cares for the person I am within. But while she sees all of this, understands all of this, she still is nothing but the patience and gentleness I seem to have lost. More than that, she is like gravity, she has this pull over me to do the same, to be the same. I wouldn't have cared much for any person to rectify my mistakes or the words I spill in moments of desperation and impatience. But Maura, she pulls _me_ out. She makes me wanna be the good I can be and put it out up front. And I am working on it. Trust me I am. It is hard sometimes, to contain myself and stop from losing control over my temperament, being a hard headed person that I sometimes become, but she makes me want to correct that; _for her_.

Somewhere deep in my consciousness, I know what I want to see on her face when she sees me. Not the frown or the sadness or the desolation that envelops her face when I unintentionally go harsh on her. I want to see her smile; the smile that sometimes stays in contentment when she is looking at me; that is the smile of a lifetime in a moment, it is brighter than the sun and yet warm and caressing like an ever-giving embrace of love. I want it to stay on her face all the time. And while I am trying to scrap off the roughness off my words, I hope she sees the gestures I make for her, the things I do just for her and I hope that she waits. Please Maura, wait for me. I don't think I could ever have a friend like you. You are so much more. You are the ever flowing river of wonder and admiration; you are the sea of unbound peace for the ragged and frayed soul in me. You are the gentlest, you are the balm of my scars. Let me be a friend you deserve. But until I have opened up the good Jane from within the coarseness and roughness, the Jane that you deserve and the Jane I hope I can be to you one day, please be the light of the sun and stay. I always knew you had a bigger meaning in my life, from the moment I came to know you, but I think I am realizing now how big it might be. _You will be the light that will shine through me. _Just give me time.


	6. Author Notes

**Author Notes:** Heartfelt thank you to everyone who is following this little something of mine. This post today however focuses on my personal interpretation on something that a kind guest reviewer chose to shed his/her views earlier for my earlier post titled "Give Me Time". Please feel free to share your views. Rest assured that the next post will be all in continuation to the previous posts, and soon.

_**Guest Reviewer (signed "A BOSTONIAN FAN"):**_ Hi. I wish you could have reviewed through your account so that I could inbox this to you personally but even then, I hope you read this. Please be assured that your views are always more than welcome when it comes to writing insights like this. I am happy you shared yours. I understand how you see Jane's responses as a part of her character, her own way of trying to include Maura in her gang. However I sincerely hope that you are still open to my interpretation because I would like to show you the way I see it. At the point in time when Jane and Maura are in "Born to Run", they are still learning about each other but Jane has by now realized Maura is an introvert genius, afraid of people but still very good at her work. She chooses to befriend her. She knows how everyone has always treated her for her goofiness and socially inept mannerisms. The rebuke and hurt that comes with people's indifference is something Jane's character knows well, and she even knows by now that Maura has suffered that more than usual. (Remember the first episode, where Jane walks on Crowe telling the press that they call Dr. Isles the queen of dead). The character that Jane represents is an upholder of all that is good in people. She won't let anyone suffer because of that, friend or not. As we see the characters unfold, we see them slowly recognizing each other as friends, if not the closest ones, but friends nevertheless. In "Born to Run", if you note, the sarcasm level did went a little over the line, this is not how the image of Jane we were building over the episodes would choose to react with Maura even if Maura was being stubborn. A little push is what Jane has been initially for Maura. She pushes her to do more out of her comfort zone, because she knows Maura can do it. Maura eventually realizes this and does that as well. Maura does the exact same to Jane at times. There is bound to be a push and pull between such strong characters as Jane and Maura, but not to the extent that Maura is eventually hurt. You see, Maura doesn't think about those things twice, because she knows that Jane needs time to understand. At least she hopes. And fortunately that does happen eventually. There is such a dynamic change in relationship between the two from the beginning of season two. We see trust and openness coming forth. And you will notice that Jane hardly loses control after that. Her sarcasms stay but the sting disappears. It is how Jane decides to treat Maura, because she realizes that she deserves that. Jane's character has so many facets, that it is hard to see all of it so plainly. She wouldn't ever hurt Korsak or Frost, not with something she knows will hurt them. And despite that she decides to keep her reasons to herself (when she chooses to change her partner from Korsak to Frost). And it is okay until the right time comes and she chooses to open. That is how she is. She might not have been intentionally harsh in those moments to Maura; she however did manage to learn over time.

Also, I would understand if you still don't agree, but I hope you can empathize. I can relate to Maura in more ways than one. I know the hurt and I certainly know choosing to let it slip because you know that if a person is good, you can always let him/her give the time to understand you. It is worth the wait.

Please share if you wish to. I always welcome positive criticism. And thank you.


	7. Dance With Me

**Author Notes: **This one is dedicated to that one best friend in your life that makes you do the craziest things because (a) You wouldn't have done it in the first place all by yourself and (b) You would never know that you would love it if you didn't do it!

This piece was rather random. I happen to just come across a stage performance of this song, and well Jane immediately pulled Maura to the beats in my mind and there was me, unable to wipe off that big goofy smile. The song is "_Shut up and Dance_" by **Walk the Moon.**

._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._.

It was a long day after work, a difficult case had kept both Maura and Jane on the edge and they were finally going to spend the evening back at Maura's home to finish up some paper work. They didn't really wish to take back more work home, especially when they had to be up early the next morning to track down a lead a few miles away from the city but it couldn't be delayed.

Maura unlocked the front door and let Jane in who was holding a bunch of case files that they needed. As she followed Jane in, she found herself ease in the quite of her home. They were exhausted and Maura knew that the calm of her house would ease both their nerves.

Jane plopped on the couch, dropping off the files on the table sitting next to it.

A sigh from Jane brought life back to the quiet of the living room.

"Freshen up Jane. I will get us something to eat." Maura addressed to the back of Jane as she picked up the files and put them properly on her window table.

"Yes boss!" Jane perked bringing in a wide smile on Maura's face.

About forty minutes into the routine, having had the dinner together, Jane went back on the couch and turned the television on. She waited for Maura to join her, but Maura didn't come.

"Maura, where are you?" Jane filled the quiet of the room with her voice, just a tint of impatience in it.

"I am right here Jane, doing the paper work."

"No, no, no, no not right now, we just came back and you just cooked, let your mind rest before we get back to it." Jane adamantly stated, beckoning her to come to the couch with her hand.

"Jane… you know it is a lot of work, the sooner we start, the sooner it will be over and the sooner we can sleep."

Jane wasn't ready to take a no for an answer. And as a matter of chance, a song started to play on the channel she had halted on; it was a band performance of a song Jane hadn't heard. Jane smirked as a figurative light bulb lit up in her brain and she suddenly had an idea to cajole Maura to come to her. "O come on Maur! See what a fun a song it is! Don't you like it! Ooo I think I wanna sing this one!" and she instantly stood up with an adorable smug plastered on her face, walked briskly towards Maura, took away her pen and files, and dragged her all the way to the front of the television screen.

"O no Jane, don't…" Maura tried to resist being pulled away from the work but then resigned as soon as she saw Jane eagerly smiling at her. She found herself smiling into it the next moment. "Ah well, you are just impossible!" She laughed at the silliness of the situation.

"Am I Now?" Jane grinned, and Maura instantly knew that Jane wasn't going to end at that. Jane turned the volume of the song up and then took both of Maura's hands into hers and started to dance to the song, trying to sync in to the lyrics of the song at the top of her voice, laughing every other time she faltered with the words. Maura giggled as she saw herself complying with whatever Jane was pulling her into.

"_She took my arm; I don't know how it happened._

_We took the floor and she said_

_Oh don't you dare look back_

_Just keep your eyes on me._

_I said you are holding back,_

_She said shut up and dance with me!" _

"Ah O Jane… what are you doing!" Maura managed to shout above the song and Jane's wild singing while Jane dragged her into crazy steps matching to the beats.

"What do you think? It is dancing time." And Jane picked up the track once again, this time confident with the chorus lyrics.

Maura finally gave in and started singing along her best buddy. This was good, she thought. I can get used to being dragged to random songs just for the fun of it. She had tried Karaoke at several points in her life, but it was never that fun alone. This was crazy sweet. She hadn't laughed that heartily in quite a while. She could feel the room brighten up with Jane's and her smiles and wild words flowing in and out with the rhythm and the beat. This was pure unadulterated fun with Jane. And Maura actually loved it; absolutely, irrefutably, undeniably loved all of it.

"_This woman is my destiny,_

_She said oh oh oh_

_Shut up and dance with me_

_Oh oh oh shut up and dance with me…"_


	8. It Hurts

**Author Notes:**_ This is just a peek into Jane's inner monologue of her way of processing Ian in the first half of the eighth episode of second season "My Own Worst Enemy"._

Jane is sitting in the Division One café sipping her coffee, while she waits on for a call from Korsak regarding the case. She is distracted and sidetracked with everything that is going on with Maura today. She wants to have a conversation about it, but with whom really? She always goes to Maura with this stuff but she definitely is not with her today. Jane has never seen Maura this preoccupied and unfocused for a guy. And something within her bothers her. She eventually decides to start a conversation with herself. _This is stupid. She is still the same person, isn't she? I am angry and annoyed, the way my silly brain is questioning everything and everyone. But it does feel like I have woken up to a new Maura this morning. What is it with her? She has never been this secretive, distracted and keeping-it-to-herself-and-not-telling-me kind of person. Everyone has secrets but she isn't everyone. She has never been; not to me. She has always told me every little detail, all I had to do was just ask and she would open up. But today, today it feels like I have woken up into one of those alternate timelines with a Maura that doesn't feel like the one I know. She feels lost in her own world today, of which I am not a part of even a tiny bit and that is not my Maura._

Jane feels someone hovering near her and she finds Angela standing by Jane's side with a plate of hot fries in her hands. Seeing the pensive mood on Jane's face, Angela almost opens her mouth to ask what is bothering her but she decides otherwise and mentally takes a note to postpone her interrogation until later and just smiles, dropping the plate full of fries in front on Jane before she leaves. Jane silently feels grateful for her to be considerate enough to not to prod her right now, a smiles escapes her lips but she frowns the next moment when the thought of Maura clouds her mind again. She picks up a few fries and puts them in her mouth as her mind switches back to badgering her.

_I am not taking this way too hard, am I? I am glad that she is so happy. Her high spirits are always endearing and I always want her to be happy; even if it isn't with me. But we are best friends. I am hers and she is mine. Right? I know we cannot always know everything about each other. But I wish she had at least told me. There is a diffused ache somewhere in my chest that makes me feel sad. It hurts to know she still feels that she cannot trust me with someone in her past and definitely her present, or so it seems. I won't go blabbering around like a buffoon to everyone. I won't eat him alive either. I wish I knew what is it about Ian that Maura doesn't want to share; with me. It is me. _

A distinctive frown forms on Jane's forehead and she suddenly realizes that she doesn't like the path this train of thought is taking. She has never been the possessive one; and somehow being left out by her best friend hurts her more than she could have imagined. She wonders why it was so, why would Maura decide not to share this one little thing. _May be she thinks it is something that I won't understand? Or that I will judge? I did go all critical of her when she told me about Garrett Fairfield. May be she doesn't really want to tell me about Ian. May be I am not the best friend I thought I was. But no matter what, she definitely is mine. She has been so good to my entire family, how can I even judge her for just not telling me one little thing about one guy. I am really stupid. I think I should give the space she wants. _

Even though she feels almost decisive on her thoughts now, she could feel the ache of sore dejection moving around in her chest. But Jane accepts it and decides not to judge her best friend over something she doesn't want to share right now. Maura has the right to her secrets as much as she does. She would always care for her and worry about her even if Maura doesn't ask. Jane now stands up to move up to the bullpen upstairs, determined to no longer think about it, however in her heart Jane can't deny that this did crush Jane's heart a little. To know that the person you trust more than anything, doesn't trust you enough. That does hurt.


	9. I Have You

_**Author Notes:**__ I just couldn't resist taking the dialogue between Maura and Jane directly from this scene played early in the tenth episode of second season. ("Remember Me"). The scene however has added subtext to it and I really wanted to hold on to this one. _

_._._._._._._._._._._._

Maura had seen that tensed grimace before. The blatant streaks of fear and pain, both physical and emotional that Hoyt inflicted on Jane all those years back still reverberated in the frowns on Jane's face and the relentless ache in the scars of her hands. Maura was genuinely concerned and afraid given the history the two shared but she decided to conceal them as best as possible for the sake of Jane. Jane didn't need another person badgering her with the same emotions of dread and fear that she was already dealing with. She just wanted to hold her hand in that moment and take away all the hurt and agony if she could truly physically do that. But she couldn't.

However she still needed to know if Jane was all right.

"Are you okay?" The concern almost flickered through her visage with her admission of worry.

Jane chose to deflect at first. "Why, because I saw my own personal boogeyman today? No."

However the need for speaking the frustration out loud overcame her desire to deflect. It was Maura and Jane knew in her subconscious that she could handle it. So she just let her in.

"God! I'm gonna have nightmares for months!" Jane admitted out loud as shivers of fear went down her spine out of anger and frustration.

Maura suddenly remembered that with the new case development she had almost forgotten about her dilemma for finding a birthday gift for Jane. She was positively enthusiastic now when she saw a glimmer of hope for the suitability of one of her already bought gift choices. "Really? Do you think you might need your own personal sleep coach?"

Jane did not see that coming. She wondered how Maura always knew just the right thing to halt her worries at bay, even for a moment. She endearingly gave in to the banter. "What?"

However Maura had found just the right time to help Jane in the most effective way she knew; helping her resolve her doubts." It's a good thing they didn't search us on the way out." Maura smirked as she took out the hidden vial of blood.

"Maura, what are you doing?" Jane was genuinely surprised at first when she saw where Maura was digging her hands but the moment she saw what Maura had actually done, she was encouragingly grinning and beaming with pride. "You stole a vial of Hoyt's blood?"

Maura gave in to that encouragement before she really fragmented the words that Jane had just spoken and the realization dawned on her. "Well technically, sort of. Gosh, I guess it is stealing."

Jane instantly saw the panic attack coming and she immediately jumped in to rescue with a different set of distraction for Maura to process, her face still glowing at the brilliance of Maura._ She is a genius._ "If he files charges, I'll be your character witness."

Maura took the bait. "I don't want to get arrested!"

Jane instantly shut down the panic from getting to Maura's nerves. "You're not gonna get arrested. Take it to the crime lab."

Maura was still lost in her own thought process of justifying what she had really done and blabbered. "I only need enough to do a staining, just to see if cancer cells are present."

"Great. Scientific Inquiry. Not stealing. Let's go." Jane wasn't going to admit it but she so loved how adorable she found Maura right there and then; what she had done, was so endearingly Maura. She couldn't help but smile looking at her. It was funny how all she needed was a few minutes with her best friend and everything else seemed bearable.

"You're sure?" Maura was still debating within.

"Yes, I'm positive." Jane calmly soothed her down. It seemed to work because when she reminded Maura to e-mail her the video she took with the phone, Maura's face seemed to genuinely fall into a more relaxing and decisive state. She had believed.

While Jane was instantly called back by Frost before she could accompany Maura downstairs, the genuine warmth that had spread within her because of Maura was unquestionably discernible. Her new found strength nudged her back to her old resilient self as she felt the anger and fear subside to a bearable level. She subconsciously thanked her stars because if fate had been gruelingly unkind to her by bringing her monster back into her world again, it had definitely given her the one person who was strong enough to stand by her side as she went on to face her monster. Maura. Yes, she was going to be okay.


	10. Embrace

**Author Notes: **This one is inspired from the innocent scene with TJ from the beginning of eleventh episode of the third season "Class Action Satisfaction". Maura's Point of View. (I sincerely hope you all love this. *smiles* Thanks. )

Sometimes even the people who are closest to you surprise you. I am definitely talking about the good surprises because I am talking about Jane. Having met Jane and coming to know her has been such a delight; not just because she is this amazing, brave and exceptional detective who honors the dead, cares for the innocent and respects the fallen, but because she is considerate when no one is bothered, she is concerned when some is down with troubles, she cares to listen when it is impossible to and because she loves with all her heart.

Lydia left her new born child on my doorstep tonight. The moment Jane laid eyes on that little human she seemed to melt into this motherly version of herself, something that I had never really pictured. I knew she had a gentle side to her, but I had never imagined her to be this maternal. If you could see her through my eyes, you would know; all I can see is love and deep seated adoration in her eyes. We have been up all night, soothing TJ's nerves as he wouldn't stop crying and yet even after more than twenty four hours of exhaustion and weariness, Jane is still pouring it all out on TJ. Her face is slivered with lines of fatigue and her eyes are almost beseeching for even a few minutes of sleep if that is possible, but she automatically pulls up a brilliant bright smile the moment she gets to hold the little infant in her arms again. The softness in TJ's eyes and the tenderness of his skin and little cute fingers that instantly invite you to touch and hold, so beautifully reciprocates in Jane's embrace. They both seem to melt and mold and it is a beautiful sight. It seems as if in this moment, there is nothing in the world that will ever trouble or worry her. All she needs is this little one in her arm and she wouldn't ask for anything more.

I am not sure why I am, as the people say, melting, but I actually feel all these indistinct lumps of emotions within me, swelling, swirling and melting all at the same time. I do not wish to attribute this feeling of bliss to endorphins or oxytocin right now because my subconscious senses nothing else but the warmth and tenderness that are purely Jane. I like seeing her like this. No, correct that, I love seeing her like this. Just looking at her like this makes me feel that all is right with the world and that there is not a single thing that can even put a dent anywhere in this peace and calm. If I am going to take a brave step and _guess_, I am certain TJ feels the same unconditional sincerity and adoration too. Perhaps that is the reason why TJ is so calm in her arms; to be held in Jane's arms with the utmost adoration and love is definitely the most calming and soothing feeling in the whole big wide world.


	11. I've Got You

**Author Notes: **_The fourth episode of season four "Killer in High Heels" was so full of feelings, that there wasn't one moment I didn't feel like not writing. This scene is right after Maura gets freed from the jail and comes back home. In writing this one piece, I hope to bring a bit of all those little feelings in one. Happy reading! *smiles*_

**P.S.** _I have posted this as a separate one shot as well. I apologize for the double notification if you are following me. And thank you if you are following, means the world._

_._._._._._._

Today had been a long day for Maura. This morning she had woken up in the bunk of her prison cell in the prison, in anticipation of being freed soon. Even after having figured out who had framed her, she wasn't sure of anything. How was Jane supposed to free her given all the incriminating evidences that were piled up against her? But Jane had done the impossible. Maura had never felt more blissful to have Jane in her life. Well, other than the day she had saved her leg, or the day she had saved her from Hoyt or the day when she had saved her from the psychopathic killer she had dated, well, the list didn't really seem to end. Jane had been a blessing for Maura every single moment it seemed.

Maura released a sigh she had been holding for quite some time as she nestled further into Jane's arms on her couch. Somehow this seemed to be the most logical ending to the few days she had had. It felt right.

Jane herself had opened up herself to sooth Maura as much as she could, and for more than one reason. Maura needed all the soothing and uplifting, yes, but Jane had been so troubled and worried the last week with Maura being framed and imprisoned, she had as if misplaced a part of her soul somewhere. Maura curling in her arms somehow fixed it. She didn't just mend it; she fixed it like it was brand new now; as if there had been no misplacing in the first place. Jane smiled as she felt Maura loosening up in her arms. Jane found her own calm in those moments.

"I had really thought I had done it, killed that man." Maura whispered, the tension of her doubts and unsorted thoughts clearly lacing her hardly audible voice. Jane could still feel a silent shiver echoing in the words of her best friend.

"But you hadn't. And you didn't." Jane smiled as she soothingly stroked her hand against Maura's arms in an attempt to dissipate the restlessness in Maura's posture.

Maura slowly looked up in the dark orbs with her own forehead furrowed in question, although the question was aimed more at herself rather than at Jane, "You knew even when I didn't. How did you know? Even if you think I am docile, I told you, even the most docile humans are capable of committing an act as heinous as murder in the right set of circumstances."

"Jane couldn't help but laugh endearingly at Maura's enquiry. She was back, Maura was back and she was safe; and somehow it brought back the detective at ease. Jane comically beamed as she replied, "Well, the answer is quite simple Ms. Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." Maura caught the grin but still couldn't understand. She reciprocated a grin nevertheless.

"And what is that detective?"

Jane shuffled their position until she had Maura sitting face to face to her. Her grin subsided into a content smile as she spoke again, "I know you. I know who you are here.", and as Jane said that, she placed her hand with a gentle touch where Maura's heart was supposed to be. "You are not weak, or docile Maura, you are caring, giving, understanding, you are endearingly geeky…" Jane almost pulled her tongue out to tease, but continued, "You are generous even to strangers. You are a giver Maura. And a giver like you can never take someone's life intentionally, even if that was meant for defense."

Maura couldn't help but smile back at Jane. She wanted to say something but she eventually lost all words. It was one of those moments that Maura found her facts and research irrelevant. Jane always brought out the "heart" part of her. She didn't even know what that meant but it was more than gratifying. It was overwhelming. Her eyes were the only one speaking right now, glistening softly in the night light that was dimly lighting the room.

"Hey, hey, Maur… what is that now? Didn't you do enough of crying on your bunk bed?" Jane gently wiped away the tears that were about to drop on Maura's lap.

"How do you…?" Maura heard her own voice choking a bit.

"I know you Maur, and well, I was doing the same thing. But I had faith in you. And as always you came through." Jane smiled as she silently gestured Maura to sit back in her arms.

Maura laughed though her voice was still laden with the emotions that had overwhelmed her moments before. "That is my line Jane!"

Jane smirked back. Maura paused and then continued, "Thank you Jane for having faith in me, you stood by me even when I didn't believe in myself. That is really something."

Jane smiled and then pouted since Maura didn't give in to Jane's request to curl back up. Maura found another overwhelming smile plastering on her lips and she instantly accommodated Jane's request and found her way back into Jane's arms. Jane smiled as found Maura easing back in and she silently spoke back against her hair, "Don't you ever worry Maur. I've got you, always."

Maura eyes were still softly glistening, and on listening to that she just pulled Jane's hand that was resting on her side, brought it up and placed a gentle lingering kiss on the back of her hand. She then wrapped it around her, letting it rest on her stomach. She didn't let go of Jane's hand, and Jane never complained. Taking in the smell that was Jane, Maura finally let all her doubts and worries ebb away; she was finally home.


	12. Beautiful Us

**Author Notes: **_This one is a moment picked up from the end of the seventh episode of the fourth season "All for One". I have evidently skipped my re-watch sequence just this time because this one scene just wanted itself to be written. I hope you all enjoy reading it. _

_._._._._._._

"It is beautiful though…" Jane's voice reverberated in a familiar comfort as she and Maura stood by the window, watching the four girls holding on to each other's heartbeat as their own life line.

"What is?" Maura found herself asking as her eyes automatically turned to study Jane's melancholy. She was as much questioning the mighty questions of destiny and life in all its rights and wrongs as Jane was. If it were any other time, Maura wouldn't have let her heart open to the overwhelming woe that the recent case had brought on with it. But with Jane, somehow, she felt safe to open up to the melancholy throbbing of her heart and let it overwhelm her waking consciousness. Evidently, Jane felt the same security with Maura as she found herself vulnerable to wonder.

"That kinda friendship…" Jane was still wondering how life will turn out for the girl lying hooked to the tubes on the hospital bed. Maura could see sorrow and grief swelling in Jane's eyes, but somehow amidst the sadness and darkness, she could see swirls of expectation and hope; finding their way from the darkness of the abyss and guiding Jane's voice towards shore like a lighthouse. It was contagious, the prospect of love of that kind, as Maura found her own spirits somehow finding their way out of the ache that had taken rest in her chest.

Jane smiled as she took a moment to turn back to her best friend, and see a shine in her friend's eyes. Maura always made it so easy for Jane to be whatever she wished to be in a moment to her heart's content; and deep in her heart, Jane had admitted long time back that Maura was her refuge, her sanctuary. The thought as it surfaced back to recognition, brought a swell of appreciation deep in her chest. As she smiled at Maura, in a silent communication for admiration, Maura somehow took it gently in her eyes, hugging it in a familiar, warm embrace and sent it ten times back towards Jane with a single returning caress of her affectionately gleaming hazel eyes that was the breath of pure and unadulterated affection.

Jane realizing, that they had just communicated delightfully and skillfully through their eyes, each one understanding what the other had wanted to say but didn't feel like words would be enough, she almost chuckled into the comprehension. Jane then took a step towards the right of the entrance to continue their way back to their car, given the case was going to be stuck where it was; but she somehow fumbled with the turn, her crutches almost slipping from her grip. Immediately Maura's hands found the purchase of Jane's torso and she held Jane steady to prevent a fall. Jane smiled back at Maura, a thanking nod finding its way. As Maura decided to let Jane move forward again, still completely agile to gear up into action if Jane accidentally staggered or stumbled any moment, Jane wholeheartedly believed in her own heart that the beautiful friendship that she was just marveling about, she had it with her, without any reservations and in the most sincere yet unspoken acknowledgment, right at her side.

*To beautiful friendships…*


	13. Thank You

**Author Notes: **A little _something from the fourteenth episode of season four "Just Push Play" after the dinner with the Rizzoli's at Maura's home._

_._._._._._._._

Jane was hustling with the dishes while her tears were adamant on swamping her eyes. Frank Senior had finally left, dismissing a crying Jane to accompany her to his hotel and eventually the house at Beacon Hill had fallen silent except for the deep breathing and hushed sobbing of Jane. Maura tried to let Jane have her space, because she usually needed that at times like this but having to personally see voluminous tears etching paths off Jane's glistening eyes were making a straight headway into Maura's heart and they were something she couldn't really let be. She immediately left her seat from the now empty dinner table and was in moments beside a crying frantic Jane.

"Hey hey, shhh... Jane…" The name floated of the M.E.'s lips like a hushed prayer. She yearned silently that her social skills would turn up fruitful this time as she rubbed her palm against Jane's back in a soothing motion. She needed them more than she had ever needed them to work for her.

However Jane kept on repeating almost inaudible apologies between her stifling sobs. Little did she know that this was tearing Maura apart in ways even Maura hadn't seen coming.

"It isn't your fault Jane, none of this is your fault." Maura tried to appease Jane into calming down. However when Maura didn't see any stopping of the tornado of tears that were threatening to spill from the now red and swollen beautiful dark eyes of her best friend, Maura took the dish that was in Jane's hand and holding her by her shoulder, nudged her softly to leave the dishes be. "Come on, we can do this later, come just sit with me for a moment."

Jane silently obeyed and let herself be tugged to the couch in the living area. Maura, never leaving Jane's side, picked up a bottle of water while she was taking Jane away from the kitchen and once Jane's finally settled on the couch, she sat alongside her as close as she possibly could and offered the water for her to drink. "Here, drink this. Hush... just drink a sip honey, you will feel better."

Jane sobs suddenly paused to give way to an unexpected chuckle, eventually bringing the tears to a halt.

Maura, unsure of what just happened, inquired in mild disbelief "What?"

"You just called me honey. You never call me honey." Jane's chuckle seemed to grow at the dumbness of her own observation and perhaps on the fact that she was just called honey by someone other than her mother. The events of the previous minutes forgotten, her tears got lost in oblivion, her sobs now only making their presence known through the remnants of hoarseness in her voice.

Maura finally relieved that Jane had got distracted, found a little smile to play on her lips praying in her heart that she could find the strength to maneuver Jane out of the situation she was in. "Well, it seemed like the right thing to say. There is always a first time, detective." Maura's hands automatically traced Jane's cheeks wiping out the tears at bay, her palms still holding her face as if it was the most precious thing.

Jane just smiled into the gesture, aware that she had taken her best friend by surprise by crying her eyes out like that in front of her, and she just kept looking into the gaze of those hazel eyes that were somehow tugging at her lips to make that smile stay.

A chuckle filled the moment that came next and Maura's eyes furrowed in innocent surprise as to what Jane was thinking now. Jane took a deep breath as her lips continued to quiver as the chuckle took rest and she finally spoke out loud, her chuckle interluding the words nevertheless. "I am just glad you are not picking everything that Maa says to me because the next thing that would follow after honey would be a stifling, breath-stopping, shoulder-breaking hug and a long wet kiss."

Maura instantly smiled and a mischievous grin took hold on her lips. Jane read into it; however she was almost late at ducking when Maura's arms came around her and embraced her in a deep tight hug. Jane pretended to be choking under the embrace, her hands flailing here and here in false defenselessness, however Maura didn't let go of her best friend just yet. She chuckled along with the detective tightly snug in her arms, a stray tear from her own eyes falling down from her cheek and then just a few moments later, she silently pressed a kiss on Jane's forehead. The moment somehow managed to linger between then, Jane now smiling and no longer flailing into the embrace, she just held herself into the warmth that Maura was giving her, and whispered a little something that Maura heard not from her ears but from her heart- a simple yet abounding thank you.

**Author Notes II: **_Dedicated to E&amp;M. :)_


End file.
